


Mysterious but Sweet (Rosa Diaz x Reader)

by KatisTrash



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatisTrash/pseuds/KatisTrash
Summary: You work as a detective at the 99th Precinct. One day, you bring a surprise to try to warm Rosa's heart.





	Mysterious but Sweet (Rosa Diaz x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KLLovesBands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLLovesBands/gifts).



You headed into your office of the 99th Precinct, carrying a secret in your bag. You have been working as a detective for quite a while. There was two Sergeants that you knew pretty well, along with one detective like yourself, and that was Rosa Diaz. You craved to know what she was like internally since she is so mysterious and very difficult to read her character. You thought this secret of yours could help encourage her to bring out another side of her. 

You walked into the office, while as usual Jake and Amy were having a typical conversation with eachother, while Gina was on her phone like usual. 

Then, there was Rosa. The mysterious curly, black haired girl who you rarely had the nerve to talk to her, but examining who she is by how she interacts and her general personality, you would say you know her pretty well. The issue us that you're questioning if she in fact knows you very well. 

You couldn't help to face the fact that you were interested in her, at least to the extent of it being romantic. You just didn't know how to quite approach her

Although, you knew just the thing to possibly understand more about her. The creature stuck it’s head out of the bag, parking it's ears in its surroundings. Of course, this animal was a cat. 

You silently pulled the kitten out of your bag, hoping Captain Holt wouldn't notice, knowing how strict and stern he is. He was a black cat with glowing green eyes, the cat’s name was Loki.

You witnessed as Rosa perk her head up, seemingly intrigued by your pet, she joulsted up standing besides your desk “I don't know him, but I think I would die for him in a heartbeat.” Rosa said, as you noticed her eyes lit up the room. You have never seen her have this much enthusiasm for anything, and you had to admit it was beautiful. 

“What's his name?” Rosa questioned, eagerly staring at the feline.

“His name is Loki.” You responded, as you noticed Amy’s eyes flash at you.

“Wait what, I didn't know you named your cat after the God of Mischief himself!” Amy exclaimed, heading over to you two.

Well, this wasn't what you intended. “Do you want to pet him?” You questioned, looking directly at Rosa, as she immediately started running her fingers through his fur.

“Mind if I hold him? I have something important to say.” Rosa stated, as you nodded your head, before she grabbed him holding him like a baby.

“I only known Loki for not even an hour but if something ever happens to him I would kill everyone in this room then myself.” Rosa said, curling Loki up to her body. 

This was the second time you seen Rosa break from being the badass of the group to the complete softie, the other being that time she held that dog and repeated the same statement, sure does feel like deja vu.

You watched as Rosa play with Loki, as you swore your heart grew three times larger, “Huh? I see someone is an animal lover. Add that to the fourth thing I know about you.” Jake chipped in, surrounding you three. You sighed softly, can't you have some time alone with Rosa and the kitten?

Rosa gave Jake a glance, as she stroked Loki gently as possible. You could hear soft purrs from the kitten, “Hey! He reminds me of Loki from Marvel. Did you name him after that?” Jake questioned, as you all shot glances at him. 

“I'm--I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?” Jake’s voice squeaked, as you turned to him giving a generous nod. 

“Oh my god, guys. At least give them some space. They have feelings for Rosa, for crying out loud. Isn't that obvious?” Gina blurted out, as a blush crept up on your face.

“Yeah, I think Captain Holt needs me.” Jake said, excusing himself out of the room, as Amy followed.

Rosa looked at you dumbfounded for a moment, “Why me?” The questioned rolled out of her mouth, you took a minute to think of it. It wasn't that it was hard to think of anything, it was that there was so many reasons why you developed feelings for her, it was difficult to put it into words.

“Well, there's lots of reasons actually. You have an unique smile, you have gorgeous wavy hair, you have a huge amount of love for animals. Rosa, I know you're sweet and gentle as can be, but you hide it. I can sense that beauty inside you, that's why I have feelings for you.” You explained, as you watched her give you a rare bright smile.

“Thank you, Y/N. I really appreciate it.” Rosa said, as she gently wrapped her arms around you. You blushed deeply, hugging her back. You finally got what you wanted, to get to Rosa’s soft side.


End file.
